


【超蝙】如果有什么是撒娇解决不了的

by insider03



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: 做错了事却发现撒娇解决不了的话，那就得认真考虑好好道个歉的问题了
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【超蝙】如果有什么是撒娇解决不了的

**Author's Note:**

> 老超少蝙的年上if，因为梗来源于演员小本背台词所以决定还是当做三代超蝙的年龄反转if。
> 
> Warning:作者为了看个撒娇小蝙在ooc套头文学上跨进了一大步，为了你我身心健康必要时请及时退出并拉黑。

审核完最后一篇下属交上来的稿件，克拉克摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁。实际上，鉴于他的超级人类体质，这副黑框眼镜并不会使他的鼻梁像普通人那样在长时间佩戴眼镜之后产生疲累酸痛的感觉，但是他还是养成了这种习惯，像众多普通的眼镜使用者一样，摘下眼镜然后捏一捏鼻梁，即使大多数情况下他只会在没有他人的时刻才会取下眼镜。

克拉克已经做了二十多年的超人了。自从他十多岁刚出头那会发现了坐落在北极的那艘来自他遥远星际以外的氪星老家的飞船、开始学着控制和使用自己的超级力量帮助人们，他就过上了一种双重身份下的生活，一半的他是星球日报的普通记者、另一半则是明日之城的守护神。就这样白天上班抽空救猫，夜里加班顺便救人，时间匆匆流淌，竟然也让他用着两种截然不同的身份安然无恙地走过了二十年的时光。

这二十多年里，大都会的居民们早已经习惯了在露天咖啡厅工作时头顶上突然有一阵疾风掠过、把手头的资料掀得散落一地这种小麻烦，大多数人现在的第一反应已经不是抱怨这莫名其妙的强风，他们更乐此不疲的是抬头顺着风的方向让目光去追寻那个红色披风的身影。二十年的繁华与落寞在这座城市交替上演，它的守护者却似乎没有多少变化。

还是有些变化的，克拉克摸了摸自己带着些许灰发的鬓角。这二十年他的普通身份一直在星球日报辛勤工作，拿了普利策也顺利升了职。如今他坐上了副主编的位子，再熬几年说不定还能当上一把手……

克拉克摇了摇头，还是现在这个位子好，薪酬令人满意也没有过于忙碌，除去每月几次固定的时间点需要加班忙碌之外，他多出了很多私人时间。

再忙一点的话就没时间管他的小男朋友了。噢他刚刚是用了“管”这个动词吗，其实他想表达的是“陪伴”，是没时间多陪陪他的小男朋友、那个两年前突然出现在隔壁哥谭市的义警、明面上的韦恩企业的天降现任CEO，哥谭韦恩家目前的唯一成员——布鲁斯·韦恩。

克拉克并非故意窥探对方的秘密身份，只是第一次见面时这个年轻的、还不能称得上经验十足的新任义警把自己弄得过分狼狈了些。克拉克把人抱在怀里时对方身上被哥谭湾冬日的刺骨冷水沾了个透，身上的蝙蝠战衣破破烂烂的，面具底下唇形优美的嘴唇冻得发紫。意识模糊之前这个年轻人还死死地抓着超人的红披风咬着牙威胁他不准将自己送去医院。

但是他也没告诉自己应该把他放在哪里，便干净利落地晕了过去，动作行云流水得好像碰瓷，克拉克心想，如果不是检查发现他伤势不轻、伤口多得惊人的话。

别无他法，克拉克只好脱下红披风把人一卷，抱在怀里用一种伤患能承受的速度飞回了他在大都会的公寓。

也就是这一次，他知道了蝙蝠面具下、那身黑色战衣包裹着的年轻躯体，属于那个叫布鲁斯韦恩的花花公子，最近兴起的媒体界的新宠儿、他一周能在办公桌上收到好多篇相关稿件的那种位。克拉克是在用X视线替年轻的义警做详细的伤势检查时无意中看到了面具遮盖住的脸，才在这样不太适当的时候突然知晓了对方的秘密身份。虽然如此，他还是没有摘下那个蝙蝠面罩，他想等布鲁斯醒来以后就跟对方坦诚自己的发现，同时作为交换，他也会告知对方自己是克拉克肯特，也是超人。也许那时对方会愿意主动摘下面罩，露出那张英俊美丽又充满年轻气息的脸——足以让超人老树开新花的那种。

不是说他不担心自己这样暴露身份给一个刚刚见面压根谈不上认识的义警会有什么样的后果，只是他既然已经无意中知道了对方的秘密，那么他就应该这么做。至于后续韦恩少爷会拿这个秘密怎么对他，那是他之后需要考虑跟应对的事。

而且克拉克有些小小的私心，他觉得自己比对方早做了二十来年的超级英雄，打击过数量众多的罪犯，遇到过那么多的稀奇古怪的事情……他不至于栽在一个小年轻手上——即使这个小年轻一出道就干出了令人惊叹的业绩，克拉克想，他还是会夸对方一句“干得不错”。当然，是以前辈的身份。

然而克拉克没有想到的是，他在这件事上的自信和一点点傲慢让他错得离谱。他不仅栽了，还栽得心甘情愿，栽得无法自拔；他不仅给对方暴露了自己的秘密身份，还把自己连人带心一起送给了韦恩少爷。那句话怎么说来着，简直是老房子着火。

克拉克在最开始几乎没能预见后来发生的事情，因为那实在是出乎所有人的意料。在他俩初见就互相知晓对方的秘密身份之后，布鲁斯一开始对他还是很戒备。他将哥谭划入自己的地盘，排斥克拉克的到来，更不许克拉克插手他的事务。克拉克心想，明明之前自己也有处理哥谭的犯罪来着。但是看着布鲁斯明显提防和不信任的眼神，年长的超级英雄决定先退一步。毕竟对方也显示出了非凡的能力——不管白天黑夜，他的两种身份都把哥谭照顾得很好。

如果他能把自己也照顾好就更好了，克拉克在心里叹了口气。

在这之后他们还是会时不地见面——以双重身份的其中任意一种。他们开始逐渐正常交谈、倾听对方的话并发表自己的看法。克拉克的超英经历丰富又精彩，布鲁斯的游学之旅也不逞多让。而且随着交流的深入跟逐渐增多的超英事务上的合作，两位经历相差悬殊的超级英雄意识到，他们是如此地不同，又是如此地相似，他们不可避免会被对方吸引。他们总是在很多问题上各执己见，却又在最终理想上殊途同归。

于是撞了车的告白和接受与被接受也成了顺理成章的事情。如今这段恋情已经持续了两年，中间虽有波折但一切顺利。哥谭和大都会的市民们对两家常驻英雄的恋爱乐见其成；另一边，对于年纪轻轻的韦恩家富豪时常飞跃跨海大桥去另一座城市只为了给星球日报的一位副主编献上玫瑰的行为习以为常。一切都在往克拉克心里所期许的那样有条不紊地发展。但是年长者心里清楚，生活不总是一帆风顺。

克拉克关上电脑，凝视着落地窗外星球日报大厦附近的大都会夜景。

他已经五天没见布鲁斯了。

倒不是说他俩已经忙到没法见面的程度，哪怕之前年底忙得不可开交那会儿，他都能抽出一点时间飞去韦恩老宅亲亲他的小男朋友，时间足够的话还能抱着布鲁斯干点别的事。

这一次“长时间”的不见面，实际上是他有意为之的结果。他在用这种避而不见的方法告诉他年轻的爱人，这次他是真的很生气。

克拉克自认为脾气还不错，其实他也的确是一个性格温和礼貌的绅士，不管是当普通人还是做超人的时候。世间能惹得他真的发怒的人和事并不多，过去四五十年加起来令他印象深刻的可能也就那么几件。

但布鲁斯韦恩一上来就成功跻身了这一行列。并不是他对克拉克做了什么难以接受的事，正相反，克拉克生气的点在于布鲁斯对他自己的所作所为，或者说，什么也不做。

布鲁斯对于自己身体的关心和照料，称得上是零。虽然在日常生活上他的老管家尽力把他照顾得周全，衣食住行的方方面面都事无巨细。

但是问题却不在平时的生活，而在于他跟管家阿尔弗雷德都很难插手的部分——布鲁斯、或者说蝙蝠侠的义警事业。

布鲁斯对于这座承载了他前半生爱恨的城市有着常人所不能及的特殊感情，也出于种种原因，他宁愿独自一人在这座城市中扮演着黑夜里的梦魇，打击犯罪，拯救无辜群众，也不允许其他任何人插手。这其中当然地包括了他的男友，即使超人已经作为超英工作了二十来年，称得上是经验丰富，但是蝙蝠侠就是固执地坚持着自己的意见——即使是超人也不可以随意插手哥谭事务。

“我可以听你的。但是我也有个条件，至少在你真的需要我的时候，及时地呼叫我。而且，照顾好你自己，好吗？”彼时哥谭的新晋义警正蹲在他最近才喜欢上的一座滴水兽上俯瞰面前的哥谭夜景。超人漂浮在他的身后，红色的披风在夜风中猎猎作响，声音里包含了对尚显青涩却又固执得与他同出一辙的小男朋友的担忧。

半晌，克拉克以为又会像之前每一次表达自己的担心那样收到以沉默做出的拒绝，结果这次他大错特错了。

布鲁斯做出了回应。突然，他在滴水兽上站直身子，转身伸手扯住氪星人的手腕，把超人从半空中拉近到身前，随后踮起脚，克拉克以为他会得到一个吻，布鲁斯却用面罩下露出的半张脸的皮肤蹭了蹭他夹杂浅灰发丝的鬓角。

克拉克从这一主动亲昵的举动中知道他年轻的爱人不仅默认了他的请求，并且现在心情很好。

但是他没想到的是，默认是一回事，可是执行起来又是另一回事了。

“你又断了一根肋骨，布鲁斯。”克拉克站在蝙蝠洞里，布鲁斯穿着凯夫拉纤维战衣，没带头盔，散落的发丝被汗水浸透贴在额角跟脸侧，但是主人好像并不在意这些。他正专注地盯着屏幕，调试他最新安装的监控摄像头。

听到超人的声音，他头也不抬地回到:“这是不可避免并且必要的受伤。”

“必要的？”氪星人差点维持不住年长方应有的稳重沉着，他不明白不管是更加稳妥的行动也好或者干脆呼叫他来帮忙也好，即使受伤不可避免，但降低伤势总是可以做到的。他不想过多干涉布鲁斯的工作，他只是不愿看到那么多的伤痕在这具尚且年轻的身体上一层层地叠加，仿佛无休止亦无尽头。每一次两人脱光了衣服抱在一起，他总习惯用嘴唇一寸寸抚摸过这些伤疤，布鲁斯老是笑着去拽他的头发来逃避又麻又痒的触感。义警表现得似乎并不在意这些伤都是怎么来的，又在当时当刻给他带来了怎样的疼痛和无数个难捱的夜晚，那些麻药药效过去后突如其来的剧痛和此后新生肌理生长时的痒痛，无论哪一种都是折磨。但他就是一副不必在此浪费注意力的混蛋样子。

克拉克在过去少有的几次受伤中短暂地经历过这些，黄色的太阳很快就治愈了他的病痛，但是黄太阳却无法一并治愈他的爱人，他年轻的月桂树，他只能束手无策地看着那些绽开的皮肉和断裂的骨头在时间流逝里一点点愈合。他有时候觉得总有一天布鲁斯会被这些裹挟着离他而去，最后留他在河边茫然四顾。它们总提醒他，即使钢铁之躯也有无法承受之苦，人间之神也有力所不能及之事。

在此之前，他除了一遍遍表达自己的担忧，不厌其烦地做着提醒之外，他对这个固执的年轻人再也没有别的办法，就好像布鲁斯面对他偶尔展露的、老头一样的冥顽不灵时也经常会被气得头痛一样。他俩在这方面就是有着令人不太愉快的惊人的相似。

但是这一次他觉得自己应该再采取点别的措施了。听听他的爱人在说什么，必要的？他活了快五十年，如果有什么事情是必要的，那必定不会包括为了第一时间抓住罪犯而断掉自己一根刚长好不久的骨头。

布鲁斯还在等着对方那个疑问句之后的下文，他知道年岁长他许多的伴侣会一如既往地跟他小小地争吵一番，最后不情不愿地表示尊重他的选择但是有附加条件。他就是知道这些，并因此有恃无恐。

然而这一次，布鲁斯没能等到争吵开始就发现氪星人不知什么时候已经冲出了蝙蝠洞，他不慌不忙，转头调出克拉克公寓里的监控，却发现对方也没有回去大都会。

他没想到这次克拉克居然选择了冷处理来对付他。

我绝对不会主动过去，年轻的义警蹲在滴水兽上心想，我又没有做错什么。而克拉克居然连着三天不见踪影，超人也没有在夜巡之后给他带夜宵来吃。他有点想苹果派了。

到了第五天的时候，布鲁斯觉得事情可能有点脱出了他的预判。他去过星球日报，被告知肯特主编出门采风了（他都是副主编了出去采的哪个门子的风？），他也翻阅过公寓内的录像，克拉克从来没回来过，不论是走门还是走窗。现在就差北极的孤独堡垒他没去找过了，布鲁斯在心里盘算着这周的工作日程，想从忙得脚不沾地的时间安排里抽出个空闲去一趟北极，当然还得找一个合适的用于搪塞众人主要是媒体跟公司股东的理由……

就在他心里编着趁现在是极昼要去北极滑雪这种一听就是脑子不好使又无所事事的富家子弟才会有的提议，蝙蝠电脑突然提示克拉克位于大都会公寓的门被打开了。

布鲁斯看着屏幕上那个正在脱下西装外套的高大背影，架起右手支撑在椅子扶手上用指腹来回摩擦着自己的下唇，心里默默盘算着对策。

然后布鲁斯意识到，他可能真的得认真地去向克拉克道歉，当然他的道歉可不会是站在那里朝年长者鞠躬说我错了对不起，他永远不可能那样做。

克拉克擦着头发上的水珠趿着拖鞋从浴室出来时，果不其然看到了坦然斜坐在客厅中央沙发上的不速之客。见到克拉克出来，布鲁斯放下手里的星球日报，抬起脸用看着穿着浴袍胸口大敞的男友。

克拉克却装模作样地拉好了衣服还系紧了腰带，他转身去拿牙刷，余光看见背后的小男朋友不出所料的变了脸色。

的确还是年轻人，克拉克心想。五天时间也够长了，足够他从恼火的状态完全平息下来并且开始自己替他的小男朋友找各种理由，并考虑之后自己该怎么做。或许是克拉克刷着牙的沉浸在自己的思绪中太久以至于有些忽略了坐在沙发上的布鲁斯本人，年轻人竟然少有地感到坐立难安。

“克拉克……克拉克·肯特！”听到对方连自己姓氏都叫出来了，克拉克叼着牙刷转身，看到了灯光下布鲁斯脸上带着一种极其别扭的、不自然的神情，要让他说，那真的是可爱极了。

“我……我这几天都有去夜巡，也端掉了几个犯罪团伙。”布鲁斯缓慢地说到，对此克拉克只是把牙刷拿出来换了一个方向再塞进嘴里清理着他已经足够干净的牙齿表面。

“我有注意，听你的建议，让自己尽量少受伤，尤其不要用直接用伤口来换目的达成。”两年了，克拉克还是第一次见到这样乖巧得像是中了魔法一样的布鲁斯，他几乎为之怜爱到动摇的地步了。但是还不行，人到中年的氪星人总有些坏心思，他想，还不是时候。

见对方还是不肯接自己的话，布鲁斯磨了磨后槽牙，这动静肯定已经被克拉克捕捉到了，但是他不在乎这样会不会显得他的道歉很没有诚意。再一句，再多说一句而这个氪星混蛋还是不肯屈尊降贵地回应他表示自己接受道歉的话，他就立马飞回哥谭。

布鲁斯深吸了口气，克拉克注意到对方的耳朵已经红透了，他知道，那是气的。

“我知道你是关心我，跟阿福一样，你们不希望我受伤，虽然我觉得那些伤没什么，我的痛觉有些迟钝，那些疼痛都在我的忍受范围内……”布鲁斯听到年长的爱人笑了一声，他不确定对方到底是不是被他气笑的，他紧接着说:“总之我为让你担心感到抱歉。克拉克，你可不可以不要生气了，你还在生我的气吗？”

“就这样？”克拉克抱着双臂上下扫视了一番面前的人，布鲁斯在他的目光停留在自己左边小臂上时解释到:“这是没办法避免的！我总不能让他直接打到我的头。”他接着说:“而且只是一点骨裂，没有骨折。”

克拉克又沉默了。布鲁斯头一回知道这个中年人面对他时的沉默能让他有多难受，就好像全身骨头被打断又自己艰难地愈合一样，疼痛和瘙痒一同袭来，他却不能转身逃避。

“总之，就这样。我说完了，明天还有董事会……”布鲁斯站起身拿起搭在沙发上外套准备离开，下一秒，他就被一个满是温暖水汽的怀抱捂了个严实。年长者把略带湿润的脑袋埋进他衬衫遮挡的肩窝，声音里是止不住的笑意。

“什么时候你连参加董事会都会担心迟到了？”

克拉克靠在沙发上，布鲁斯跨坐在他身上，伸手抚摸着年长于他的爱人灰白掺杂的鬓角，随后指尖一路下滑抚上干燥温暖的唇角。克拉克伸手握住手指，把它们放在唇边吻了又吻。

然后他放开布鲁斯的手，转而伸手捧住上方那张悄然爬上了红潮的、年轻俊朗又充满了生气活力的脸；指腹下的皮肤光滑又饱满，向他昭示着其下蕴藏着的勃勃生机。鲜活的、生命力旺盛的，他的年轻的爱人。

克拉克抬眼，那双明亮透彻到奇异的湛蓝色双眼如同大都会的天空，满满地倒映着布鲁斯一人。他会溺毙在这片晴空海里，布鲁斯想，他迟早会的。他还年轻，阅历虽然因为早年的游学而丰富，却从未遇见过像克拉克一样的人，让他没办法拒绝。哪怕这颗来自遥远宇宙外的天降陨星会带着他溺亡在水里，他也还是会爱这块石头，他不仅要把它挂在脖子上，他想，他还要把它嵌进胸腔里，跟他的心脏待在一起。他尚且年轻，他的心跳动起来时强而有力，这意味着即使克拉克并非人类，他也可以再陪他很长的时光。

克拉克吻了吻他的鼻尖，布鲁斯注意到他的视线向下停留在了自己的唇上。但是克拉克没有更进一步了，他只是保持着这个亲密的距离，让呼吸的热气打在彼此的脸上。

“今天，你有一件事说错了，布鲁斯。”氪星人没有抬眼，他仍旧注视着布鲁斯的嘴唇，它带着健康的血色，被伸出来的舌尖舔得湿润。

“我不是担心，布鲁斯，我是害怕。”布鲁斯感觉到抚摸他脸颊的双手有些不由自主地加重了力道，而做出这件事的人似乎还没察觉到，年轻人挑高了一边眉毛，发出一声轻笑。

“别笑话我，布鲁斯。”克拉克脸上破天荒地露出了不同于以往的窘迫表情，“即使我是钢铁之躯，也会有害怕的事情。”

布鲁斯敏感地觉得这之后的话可能于他二人有着不太寻常的意义，他收敛了表情，同时把一只手盖上克拉克的，另一只手搭在对方的肩头以鼓励他接着说下去。

“从你上一次为了救人昏迷了两天才苏醒过来之后，我就意识到我又开始害怕了。”克拉克轻轻摇头，似乎想将这已经许多年未见的脆弱彻底挥去，却又无能为力，“我年纪大了，也经历了太多。我的亲人和朋友，我失去过他们中的许多人，他们一离开，就带着我的一部分一起消亡了。但是即使如此，我的日子还是照样过，我还是可以一边做着记者的工作，一边接着帮助他人、打击犯罪。”

“但是那天，我看着你，一种多年未曾显现的感觉竟然一时压过了担忧跟愤怒。”

“我回忆起来，那叫做恐惧。”

“布鲁斯，我在害怕。你关心他人却不关心自己，你总是不在乎自己身上伤痛堆积，你的、你的那些自毁倾向……我总怕它会在有一天突然把你从我身边带走。”不等布鲁斯因为那个词惊讶，克拉克接着说:“我已经失去了太多，布鲁斯。我不确定如果再失去你。我是否还能接着正常地生活下去，或许找个无人的地方隐居起来不再去想我们的事业，不再去想夺走你的那份工作，这样我才能得到片刻的平静。因为你的离去远不止带走一部分的我，而是我的一半灵魂。”

“我虽然年长你许多，但是氪星人的寿命总归要长久一些。如果可以，布鲁斯，我希望拉奥能让我们一同安宁地睡去，而不是因为突如其来的意外被迫生离死别。”

氪星人的眼神始终没能对上另外一双近在咫尺的眼睛，它似乎带着主人的心事神游去了天边以外的某个角落。克拉克感觉到他的双手不知何时被年轻人握着放了下来，布鲁斯伸手环住他的脖颈，克拉克用双手抱住他的腰作为回应。

克拉克闭上眼，感觉到爱人的唇凑过来贴上他的。没有更进一步的动作，布鲁斯只是轻轻地磨蹭着，让皮肤和皮肤的纹路互相接触、相印，在这个夏季的星月夜里，给他年长的爱人几乎要恸哭的灵魂带去安抚与慰藉。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么期末越忙写的越多……


End file.
